Talk:Rooms
New Place for the normal Secret Room! Hi! Someone regonized that the "normal" Secret Room can't be found in the normal way (between 3 rooms). Now, (since v 1.4) it seems like it can be found with the pattern of the "Top" Secret Room. Did not figure out, if there is a new pattern now. Greets. Kinda confusing... I've noticed that the normal secret room is still usually found adjacent to at least 5 other rooms (including rooms at the corners) but I have seen it adjacent to less rooms than that. I think that if you are trying to find it is still best to search in an area with the most rooms adjacent. Oh and if you are signed in plz remember to sign your post. LachlanR (talk) 08:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Edit: oops, I'll make a new topic.... sorry NO "Top" Secret Room! As in the update 1.45, there is no "Top" Secret Room anymore I think this page should be rewritten. (@Above: Try looking harder.) -ZangiefB 20:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Bug: Boss Challenge Room Just wanted to contribute something i just experienced. There are 2 Conditions, where you have to met one or both to enter the Boss Challenge Room, which probably many people already know, so i leave it like this without explaining. I had 3 normal Hearts and one Soul Heart in the beginning, and found 1 Soul Heart during the Stage where the Challenge-Room was located, and used Prayer Card 2 times, so i ended up with 4 Hearts and 2 Soul Hearts. Got hit one time by a Host, reducing my Soul Hearts to one and a half. Finished the whole Map with it, but without the Boss. Found the Secret Room, but not the Top Secret Room. Suddenly, I could enter the Challenge Room all of a sudden, even though the shutter was still down. Glitched through it. Had a Holy Grail as well, and I think it's worth to mention that since it seems like that you experience way more Bugs with Items that give you the ability to fly. Maybe it's also because of the Soul Heart that i found during the Stage. Happened in Caves 2. Experienced this in The Womb 1 one time as well, not sure if i found Soul Hearts there, but I think yes. I was not "???", didn't have one of the Items with which you are always supposed to be able to enter it, neither did i use any cheats. 12:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Grusi (Aug. 6th, 14:20, EU) EDIT: Stopped bugging now. Maybe the Update went wrong - anyway, I updated it again back to 1.48. If you experience bugs with flying, you may want to reinstall. 11:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Grusi (Delete this post if you want) /* Challenge room can be found in Cathedral */ Regarding this page's claim that challenge rooms can't be found in Cathedral: That is false. I fought through one last night (would have screen capped if I knew this was wrong). Further, the challenge room page says exactly what I've claimed (Challenge rooms may appear in Cathedral/Sheol). http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Challenge_Room